


XIV: Noise

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: “Regretfully, I never took Itachi’s advice of bringing you in. Shame. I would’ve liked you as a second in command.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	XIV: Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Julsemo's **The Long Way Back Home** , and I asked them if they mind that I also wrote the whole Kakashi saving Naruto instead of Hinata alternate plot line. They said sure, so here we go!

You only get one chance. That’s the saying I get a lot. When Pein attacked the village, I had to take my _one_ chance to help him. He may not need it, but I don’t care. I _will_ help him—I will _save_ him. I will do anything I can— even though my chakra levels are low. You may say that it was worthless to use the Lightning Bunshin against the previous Pein, but that was the best choice to render him immoveable. It gave me enough time to learn about him. It gave me enough time to realise Pein wasn’t invulnerable.

On my feet did I land, cutting Pein off from his advancement towards my student. Behind me was a pinned Naruto—a helpless child. How I never wanted to see that look on his face when I looked over my shoulder. I could see in his eyes that he was begging me to get out of the way. He did not know it, but I _am_ the best choice for this fight. Naruto had no Dōjutsu, and it was risky to have him fight the very same man who was hunting for his Kyūbi. So, it was Pein’s Dōjutsu against mine. Him against me. I bolted towards him with my kunai ready to strike. My Sharingan saw his fist coming at me first, I dodge. His leg followed; I counter with a downwards swing to the exposed knee.

Undermined did I feel because of the man in front of me. I am Hatake Kakashi. The man with the _fucking Sharingan_. Years of experience, years of death. I’ve seen more than _anyone_ could imagine. This man was going to die by my own _hands_. No, keep calm. Breathe. Attack. Pounce. Do not let your anger consume you. I don’t have much chakra left. I swung at him. Ferociously. Like an animal. With each step, I drove him further away from Naruto, buying my boy time to get himself free. Or at least try to. I took a foot to the under belly, he took a fist to the cheek.

A bone must’ve cracked. I heard _something_ break. Maybe I broke something. My chest felt a bit funny. Well, I _was_ trapped in rock… how ironic. But what was that feeling? It wasn’t fear. It was— knowing. Knowing I had to die here. Knowing I had to kill myself in order to keep Pein at bay. I just hope— I just hope that it would not upset my student. I just hope he will understand why.

Rairiki has to be my last choice. I had to buy Naruto time. I will buy myself time. Only using Taijutsu, my lands landed with a sickening crunch, driving Pein down into the Earth, sliding across it, flying above it. _Now_. I summoned the last burst of chakra I had, jumping towards the immobile Pein. _Don’t blind me now_. The screeching dulled when I tore through flesh and muscle, my hand clawing. My lungs heavy, my heart slowing. I felt myself slipping, I tried to catch myself by digging my heels into the Earth. Did I manage to hit the commanding Pein? I shifted my gaze.

Every ounce of the last bit of chakra killed _Pein’s right hand body_.

“ _SENSEI!_ ” Naruto screamed. Why was he screaming?

Oh.

Bested out, it seemed. No wonder my heart felt heavy. A Fūma Shuriken tore through my upper torso. I found myself coughing crimson. Was this really the only way I’m able to die—to have something thrusted through my chest?

“Regretfully, I never did take Itachi’s advice of bringing you in,” said Pein, the _commanding_ body that moved from behind his meat shield. “Shame. I would’ve liked you as my second in command.”

“Ah,” I chuckled, the smell of iron so strong it was all I could smell. “That would’ve happened— _over my dead body_.” If I can’t kill the commanding body, then I will trap it. The blade in my chest forbade me to move. But did that mean I still couldn’t try? No. Pulsating chakra made Pein choke on his own spit. The body I had in my grasp jerked so violently, the Fūma Shuriken had been nudged a little higher and I found myself sinking into scarlet. It was tearing through veins and arteries. I think it was splitting my aorta—it was definitely splitting my aorta.

Vaguely could I feel myself land on Earth, wheezing— _scratching_ the Earth. The sky, so blue, darkened. No. There was a shadow. I laughed, iron sticking to my face. “ _Was that supposed to do anything to me_?” Pein snarled, lips contorted uncomfortably as a sneer loomed over me. The second body I managed to lay waste to had been shoved away to make room for his ego. His hand shot towards me to grab my neck and drag me up. I couldn’t touch the Earth with my toes.

“Everything I did… I did for reasons you’re too… blind to notice.” My lungs were on _fire_. I can’t keep myself conscious. The wound that tore through my chest leaked crimson at a speed that told me I did not have much time left, and so did Pein. “But if I were you…” the abundance of chakra to my three o’clock was starting to itch. “I wouldn’t… stay around.” Through my killer’s eyes did I watch the boy who had been on the ground, stand on his feet. “Because I just killed…”


End file.
